This invention relates to a material for use in buildings and structures and to a device for manufacturing the material.
In most cases of conventional structural timbers, most members are directly fastened together by means of adhesives and connectors. In the construction of the kind described it was heretofore to bring into full effective use the general effect and advantages obtainable from the best use of each member in terms of its function and performance. In view of such a fact, this invention has for its object the provision of a structural timber capable of obtaining the full advantage and performance of each member used in the structures such that the state or performance capabilities of the individual members is preserved by a construction in which the members are stapled together.
A description will be set forth of embodiments of the structural timbers of this invention with reference to the accompanying drawings. A structural timber comprises an inorganic fiber felt-like material, a dampproof sheet-like material, and a metal net-like material disposed on one another and over a sheet-like base material. The aforementioned materials are stapled to one another and held tightly together by the staples.